


the new three's company

by ratcrimes



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi, mentions of m/m/f threesome but all the real porn is m/m, national intricate rituals league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcrimes/pseuds/ratcrimes
Summary: There are probably better ways to seduce your teammate than asking him to have a threesome with you, but this is working out alright for Travis.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 20
Kudos: 523





	the new three's company

**Author's Note:**

> the story behind this one is i read about the new lonely island movie and that got me thinking about lonely island and that reminded me of The Song. so. title from "3-Way (The Golden Rule)" by the lonely island (ft. lady gaga & justin timberlake). 
> 
> set vaguely in the future so i don't have to worry about roommates or real-life girlfriends. the gf mentioned here is not meant to be TK's Actual GF, i don't even know her name.
> 
> cw: talk of guys doing gay shit for a girl to get off to and vice versa. i have the right to make light of this, i've been unicorn-hunted enough.

Travis slides into the booth and wraps his arm around Patty’s shoulders. He’s tipsy enough to throw his whole body into it, but Patty doesn’t even budge, just gives him his usual God-I-hate-being-the-only-sober-asshole-here stare. “Buddy,” Travis says, and nods back to the woman at the bar, “you gotta help me out.”

The woman at the bar is named Maria. She’s hot as hell and definitely older than Travis, and she’s looking over at him with this half-amused, half-challenging look, like she could eat him and Pat both alive. Travis gets that a lot. Not usually from women he’s trying to pick up, though. She waves at them over the top of her shotglass.

“She doesn’t look too sick of you yet,” Patty says, raising his eyebrows.

Travis scoffs. “No, man. I told her about the thing with Brit last year, you know?” Patty stares back, like he _doesn’t _know. Travis bounces his eyebrows.

“Oh,” says Patty. He stares at Travis, glances back at Maria, and, yep, he’s turning pink. “What, again?”

Travis shrugs. “You wanna?”

It doesn’t have to be, like, a _thing. _He’s just asking his buddy, who he already had a threesome with, if he wants to have another threesome. That’s not _normal, _but it’s the kind of not-normal that’s actually kind of cool. The kind of not-normal that’s helping him pick up a cougar. He’s pretty sure it still counts as buddies. Golden rule and all that.

Patty reaches across the table and grabs a shot of something bright pink from in front of Hartsy. (Hartsy’s had three already and he’s yapping Ghost’s ear off; he doesn’t notice.) If Travis watches a little too close when he downs it, that’s his business. “Yeah, fine,” Patty says.

“Atta boy.” Travis grins too wide. He feels jittery, all nerves; it’s been a while since he got like this over a random hookup. Patty follows him up to the bar, and Maria gives them both an up-and-down, and Travis grins wider. “Told you, babe, two-for-one deal.”

* * *

What happened with Brit was: they’d been dating for eight months, Travis wanted to try a threesome with another girl, and Brit said she’d only do it if they had a threesome with another guy first.

Law had a girlfriend then but that wasn’t why Travis didn’t ask him. Brit had just asked if there was any guy he’d be okay with, and Travis said Patty without even thinking. They saw each other naked all the time. Travis grabbed his ass in the showers at least once a week.

So he asked, and Patty laughed before he realized Travis was serious, and then he asked if it would be weird for him or Brit. And the next time he and Brit had sex the dirty talk revolved around Patty and it was a lot. So it would probably be weird but they still wanted to give it a shot.

What also happened was that, once they got into Brit’s bedroom, Travis and Pat spent the first several minutes absolutely not touching each other. Then Patty rolled his eyes and gave Travis a peck on the mouth, and Travis started laughing but things felt a lot less awkward. When they started stripping Brit said he and Patty should make out, because he’d definitely ask her to make out with whatever girl they had a threesome with. So he and Patty made out in their underwear for like ten minutes and it was—like, Travis wasn’t expecting it to be _bad, _but he wasn’t expecting Patty to roll them over and get his leg between Travis’s thighs either.

Near the end of it Patty was fucking into Brit and Travis dug his fingertips into the meat of Patty’s thigh, and he felt Pat shudder when he came, saw him bite down on the back of his own hand before he grabbed Travis’s wrist and squeezed hard. They both had bruises the next morning. Travis's went all around his wrist like a bracelet; he kept tracing them under the edge of his sleeve.

Brit dumped Travis a couple months later. Typical WAG stuff, _you’re on the road all the time, I need someone who can treat me like a priority. _Travis wasn’t too broken up about it. They never did have that threesome with a girl but he wasn’t super broken up about that either.

* * *

With Maria it doesn’t feel too different; they get over the awkwardness a little faster, maybe. They don’t make out, but when Maria blows Patty, Travis mouths at his neck, and when Patty gets a hand on Maria’s clit while Travis is fucking her he touches Travis’s dick a little bit.

Maria pats Travis on the cheek when they’re done, grabs her clothes and leaves while Travis and Nolan are still kind of blissed out. The bed’s gross. Travis is going to have to wash the comforter.

After the door shuts Pat holds out his fist. Travis laughs and bumps it. Pat’s red and sweaty, not totally unlike he gets post-game only with slightly less stupid hair. It’s been fluffed to hell by Travis’s pillows and two pairs of hands.

“I’m gonna…” Patty starts, and pushes himself up on his elbows, reaches for his phone.

“Stay the night, yeah?” Travis says. They usually carpool to practice anyway. No point in him going home.

Patty glances at him with his mouth pressed in a tight line like he’s trying not to smile, then turns back to his phone. “Whatever.” He rolls out of bed and heads over to the door of the master bath, and like. Travis sees his ass all the time but it looks better here, somehow. “Check the group chat.”

**From: Haysey  
**Did Patty and Teeks just leave with the same girl

**From: Coots  
**Think so

**From: Hartsy  
**Who stol m y shot?????????

**From: Haysey  
**Priorities cahtah  
Seriously where did they go  
Did they actually

**From: Ghost  
**PATS. TEEKS. WHAT’S UP

**From: Patty  
**Fuck off. We’ve been busy

**From: Jake  
**NICE

**From: G  
**NICE

**From: Provy  
**NICE

**From: Sanny  
**so glad you moved out

**From: Haysey  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
MY GOD  
GET IT

**To: Gritty Gang  
**😎😎😎  
<https://youtu.be/Pi7gwX7rjOw>

**From: G  
**Lie to yourself if you want, don’t lie to the team

In the bathroom, Patty snorts.

_Don’t call me out like that, _Travis almost texts G, but thinks better of it.

Once Patty gets back from the bathroom Travis goes and cleans up, tries not to listen too hard at the sounds coming from outside the bedroom; so when he comes back out and Patty’s still in his bed, tucked under the covers this time, it’s kind of a surprise. Not a bad one. “Oh, hey.”

Patty’s half-asleep but he rolls over enough to look at him. “I can take the guest room?”

Sure, he _could. _But. “You’ve already jizzed on my bed, though.”

Pat makes a disgusted noise, flops back down.

Travis pulls on one of his shittier pairs of boxers and kicks their dirty clothes into a pile. Then he clicks off the lamp and slides into bed. It’s a pretty big bed but he and Pat are pretty big themselves, so even with a few inches between them he can still feel the warmth radiating off Patty. He flops over onto his stomach. That’s probably too close. Turns on his back again. Rolls onto his side but his shoulder’s still janky from a check the day before—

“Oh my god, get over here.” Patty’s hand flails out, smacks Travis’s ear, and then he digs his fingers into Travis’s hair and yanks.

“_Bitch._” He bats Pat’s hand away. Patty grabs Travis’s shoulder and just sort of pushes him into the mattress, flops half-over onto Travis with his face tucked right into his neck. He’s wearing sweatpants, it feels like, probably something he stole. Travis shoves at Patty’s ribs but it doesn’t do anything. He’s big enough to push Travis around like it’s nothing. A lot of hockey players can, probably, but most hockey players wouldn’t have Travis getting half-hard again. “Your breath itches.”

“Stay _still,_” says Patty, and when Travis makes a show of trying to wriggle away from him, he actually fucking bites Travis, right on the edge of his trap.

Patty’s got one leg slug over Travis’s thigh, not right up on Travis’s dick but close, and they both definitely feel it when Travis’s dick twitches. Again. Like, he _just _had sex. They both stop breathing for a second.

Travis’s whole body is tensed up and he makes himself relax, scritches the back of Patty’s head. Pat was the one who decided to cuddle, here. He can deal. 

* * *

When Travis wakes up the next morning Patty’s still plastered to his side. It doesn’t feel like they’ve moved at all. His arm’s gone numb from where Patty’s been laying on it, and all the blood seems to have diverted straight to his dick. Travis blinks up at the ceiling and spits Pat’s hair out of his mouth.

Option one: sneak out, jerk off in the shower, act like normal.

Option two: stay here and see what happens.

If Pat had left last night he’d ignore it, no problem, same as last time. Only he hadn’t. He’d stayed. If Pat would just fucking wake up Travis thinks he would have a shot. Thing is if Travis wakes him up, he might actually murder Travis, and then they definitely won’t get anywhere.

Pat’s chubbed up against Travis’s thigh, too, but it would probably be a bad idea to wake him up with a handjob.

Travis skates his hand up Patty’s ribs while he’s thinking, not with any intention, but after a minute Patty stirs and mumbles something in caveman language into Travis’s collarbone. Travis thumbs along the line of Patty’s pec, and Patty stirs a little more, and then he twists Patty’s nipple.

Patty yelps and jolts up, nearly knees Travis in the balls but Travis is laughing too hard to care. Swearing, Patty grabs his hand and pins it into the mattress.

When he can actually talk, Travis says, “Morning.”

“You’re a shithead.” Patty looks ready to rip his head off.

Shitheadery has been working for Travis so far, though. Got Patty awake and half crouched over him on the mattress. Travis’s eyes track the creases sleep left on Patty’s torso, down to the waistband of his borrowed sweats, and by the time he makes it back up to Patty’s face again he’s really obvious and Patty’s really obviously staring back.

“Hey,” Travis says, mouth dry. Patty hasn’t shaved in a couple of days and the fuzz over his upper lip is stupid and obvious. Travis tries to look at Patty’s eyes but keeps looking there instead. “You ever wanna…”

“Yeah,” says Pat, and ducks down a little more. So it’s easy for Travis to rear up and kiss him.

They’re cautious for about two seconds, and then Patty’s tongue is in his mouth, and like. Travis does not have refined tastes, but he does have some taste. He ducks away and bites at Patty’s jaw. “You gotta brush your teeth, bud.”

“You’re exactly as disgusting as me,” says Patty.

He’s got Travis there but that doesn’t make it _better. _“So we’ll both brush our teeth and then you can blow me.”

Patty’s gross morning breath hitches a little, so Travis doesn’t buy the sarcasm for a second when Patty thanks him, and they both roll out of bed.

“Dude, you don’t even have another toothbrush, how am I supposed to—”

“Use your finger,” says Travis, because he has all the problem-solving skills. Patty snickers.

Travis manages to brush his teeth in record time and plasters himself to Patty’s back, grabs at his hips just enough to put some pressure on his dick. There’s a big red circle of a bite mark right at the juncture of Travis’s neck and shoulder. He was hoping there would be.

“Two fucking seconds—gimme—” Patty spits into the sink, leans over to rinse off his hand, and Travis sticks his hand down Patty’s pants. Well. His pants that Patty’s wearing—that’s not relevant, the relevant part is that Patty’s freeballing so Travis’s fingertips immediately brush his dick. Patty swears and clutches at the sink.

His eyes find Travis’s in the mirror, and spots of red are popping up on his cheeks, his mouth is red from kissing and brushing his teeth. Travis takes him in hand, watches his mouth snap shut.

“God, you’re hot,” Travis said, a little too loud. It bounces off the bathroom tiles. “Been needing to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He traces his thumb over the head of Pat’s dick. It’s already a little wet, the angle’s weird and it’s weird not being able to see what he’s doing but it’s worth it for now. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Wish _you _would—” Travis snickers and jacks him once, rocks his hips forward, and Patty breaks off. “_Trav._”

Travis lets him turn around, whines at the loss of pressure on his dick before Patty grabs Travis’s face in both his hands and kisses him hard and messy. Their hips rock together and Travis groans into Patty’s mouth, grabs his ass and pulls him closer. He probably shouldn’t just do this forever, grind up on Patty until he comes in his underwear, but he definitely _could. _

Patty breaks off, grabs Travis’s hand. “What—”

And Patty licks a stripe up Travis’s palm and shoves it into the front his pants.

“Fuck, okay, okay,” and Travis nips down Patty’s jaw and neck. He jerks Patty off carefully at first; it’s been a while since he’s done it to anyone else, and he can’t get too fancy anyway while Patty’s still wearing sweatpants. Patty pushes them down past his thighs after a second. They get stuck on his quads and neither of them care. Travis muscles Patty back so he can perch on the counter.

He’s got a nice dick too, because of course everything about Patty is going to be nice. That’s kinda sappy for this early in the morning, though, so when Travis rests his head against Patty’s shoulder and admires, he says, “Of course your fucking _dick _blushes as much as the rest of you.”

“I hate you.” Travis speeds up, squeezes a little at the base, and Patty makes a punched-out noise. Travis’s hips buck up and he angles so he’s at least grinding against Patty’s leg and not the counter. “God—fuck you, Teeks.”

“I know you wanna.” And _there’s _a thought, it’s been a while but—

Patty grabs a fistful of hair, yanks Travis’s head up and bites his bottom lip. “Shut _up_,” he orders, and makes sure Travis does, doesn’t stop kissing him until he’s coming a few minutes later. And even then he barely backs off, presses his forehead to Travis’s so they’re breathing the same air when his come spatters on both their chests.

Patty’s barely come down from it when he shoves Travis away and down onto the tile floor, finally kicking off his pants, and tugs at Travis’s boxers. There’s a bed like ten feet from them but Travis can’t begin to give a shit, not when Patty’s pressing him down onto the cold tiles, definitely not when Patty finally cups him. A whine leaks from between Travis’s teeth as he grinds up into it.

Patty breaks off, shoves Travis’s thighs down. “Pull my hair if you want,” he says, and that’s all the warning Travis gets before Patty ducks down and mouths at Travis’s dick.

Travis does want, a lot, he babbles like an idiot and pulls Patty’s hair every time he looks up at Travis with his cheeks hollowed out. Patty looks so fucking _pretty _it’s unreal. He knew that already the same way he knows how quiet Patty is when he comes. It’s not the most _skilled _blowjob he’s ever gotten. But it’s still one of the best. He doesn’t last very long and he’s not even embarrassed about it. When he tries to warn Patty, he just gets another eyebrow raise and Patty’s thumb pressing down right behind his balls, and when he comes with a shout Patty just sucks him through it until he’s oversensitive and wincing away.

Patty breaks off and rests his forehead right above Travis’s hip. He feels Patty kiss him, light, and it’s—Pat’s going to kill him. Travis strokes his hair, tries to smooth where he’s fucked it up.

“Get up here,” he says finally. The bathroom floor is cold and his back is starting to complain but he doesn’t want to move.

Patty shuffles up and rolls over on his back next to him, closes his eyes for a second. “If you wanted to fuck me, you could’ve just said. Didn’t have to start with a threesome.”

Travis elbows him. He did have a girlfriend the first time. That seems important but not important enough to argue about. “If you wanted to fuck me you could’ve just said,” Travis says in his best Patty impression. “Didn’t have to join my threesome.”

Patty cracks an eye open. “They were pretty great, though.”

Grinning, Travis rolls over so he can prop himself up on his elbow. There are bruises starting to purple up on Patty’s neck and shoulders and collarbone. He can’t wait to hear everyone give him shit for it. “Wanna do it again, then?”

“Maybe later.” Patty considers, frowns, and then gets his face as blank as possible. For Patty that just means he looks grumpy and constipated. “Kinda want you to myself for a while.”

Travis has to work to keep his grin from getting wider, taking over his whole goddamn face. “Kinda gay, dude.”

“Little bit, yeah." Patty still looks wary like he can’t tell Travis is joking. So Travis ducks down to kiss him again.

They’re late to practice, and everyone chirps them for it, but that’s alright. At least he gets his point across.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
